Berserker (Fate/Axiom - Tyra of Stamford Bridge)
|master= Jamaul Crow |jspirit= HEROIC SPIRIT JAPANESE NAME |class= http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Caster |alignment= Chaotic Neutral |phantasm= A |strength= A |endurance= A |agility= C |mana= C |luck= D |cskill1= Independent Action |cskill1value= D |cskill2= Mad Enhancement |cskill2value= Ex |skill1= Dignity of the Rearguards |skill1value= Ex |skill2= Information Erasure |skill2value= E |skill3= Mana Burst (Courage) |skill3value= A |skill4= Divinity |skill4value= D |np1= Sword of Adversity |np1target= Anti-Unit |np1rank= B |np2= The Will of The All Father |np2target= Self |np2rank= EX |np2= |np2target= |np2rank= }} |qualclasses = Saber, Shielder, Lancer | height = 215 cm | weight = 113 kg | gender = Female | hairc = Platinum Blonde | eyec = Blue | birthp = Norway | bday = ? | bloodt = AB | armament = | likes = Battle | dislikes = People Not Knowing Who She Is | talent = Killing | enemy = Humility | imagecol = Navy Blue }} Profile Identity Tyra is the legendary Berserker who stood their ground in the battle of Stamform Bridge. Her skill in battle was unmatched by any in the defending force. Her legend was recorded despite her sides crushing defeat. Appearance Tyra is a tall figure, at least six and a half feet tall. It had curves in all the right places and muscles where it was needed. Her skin was as white as the moon and her hair the color of silver. Her eyes sparkled like the ocean and her stance was that of pride. Protecting her arms and legs were armored gauntlets and grieves, but her chest and lower parts was only covered by slither of metal. Running down from her shoulder pads was a dark blue cape. Personality Tyra is a narcissist who is obsessed with her legend and showing off her power. She wants to be remembered as the great hero she was, but she is upset that she was so easily forgotten. She was even more upset that her legend turned her into a man. After spending so many years earning her place among the most powerful warriors she was upset that her gender was flipped. Roles Fate/Axiom Cinderella is the first servant of Jamaul Crow Abilities Sword of Adversity The Will of The All Father Backstory Tyra was born into blood. Tyra was born a month later than normal. As a result of this her mother had complications in giving birth and died in child labor. As a result of this Tyra's was denied a mother's love and was left with only her stern father and four older brothers. Unsure on how to raise a daughter Tyra's father raised the girl as a lad. As a child Tyra played with the boys, trained with the boys, and fought with them. Her early childhood life was filled wrestling with her older brothers and picking fights with older boys. Like her brother's she trained for war and worked the farms. At the age of twelve bandits attacked Tyra's village. The attack was fearsome and in it Tyra lost two of her three brothers. During the attack Tyra assisted in battle, but took a grievous wound. Recovering from the wound Tyra took a great fever. The fever left her infertile. Now with a daughter who can't have children and two dead sons Tyra's father was devastated. He hid his grief with devotion to the gods. Now no longer able to have children and feeling the grief of losing Tyra followed her example she fell into her faith. Tyra devoted herself to the life of the warrior. She trained fearsomely. WI{ Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Fate/Axiom Category:Servants Category:Berserker Servants Category:Female